Villancicos Navideños
by LeoninaDeGeminis678
Summary: ¿Campana sobre campana versión Milo? ¿Los peces en el rio? ¡El Santuario se ha puesto patas arriba por la navidad! (No yaoi y pésimo resumen) (PD: Sorpresa para las lectoras hasta el final ;)


¡Feliz navidad! (aunque ya paso 77)

 _En cursiva la letra de la canción :)_

Personajes de Masami Kurumada, fic no yaoi y... ¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo! Espero les guste.

¿Campana sobre campana versión Milo? ¿Los peces en el rio? ¡El Santuario se ha puesto patas arriba por la navidad! (No yaoi y pésimo resumen) (PD: Sorpresita para las lectoras ;)

 **Villancicos Navideños**

 _ **Saga & Kanon**_

\- _Navidad, navidad, yo quiero un pan, con lechita y azuquitar...-_ cantaba Kanon alegremente, mientras colocaba la estrella en la punta del árbol que decoraba su hermoso salón de batallas.

\- Kanon.- el menor giro a ver a su hermano mayor- ¿Quieres cerrar la boca, por... no sé... hasta que llegue año nuevo?- sugirió, con una sonrisa forzada- Ya bastante tengo con soportar los tontos ensayos de Aioros para el Show de Rodorio

Kanon pareció pensar la petición de Saga. Por un segundo Saga pensó que el menor le haría caso y la negación surgió, con voz cargada de burla.

\- No.- respondió, y volvió a cantar.

\- Enserio, Kanon- volvió a decir Saga- Cállate, me duele la cabeza... Siento que me va a estallar.- se masajeo con cuidado las sienes con ambas manos, trazando pequeños círculos.

\- Como dicen por ahí; ¿Y?- replico el otro, que ahora estaba poniendo las esferas.

\- Ten consideración de mi.- susurro.

\- ¿Acaso tú la tuviste cuando me encerraste?- Saga entrecerró la mirada- No, ¿verdad? Así que deja de estarme enchinchando.- le dio la espalda- No es mi culpa que no te gusten los villancicos navideños... Grinch.

\- Claro que me gustan- de no ser por el tono en que lo dijo, Kanon no hubiese volteado- En especial... El de los peces en el rio... Que es el que vamos a cantar...- un brillo extraño cruzo por su mirada y Kanon, instintivamente, dio un paso asía atrás- Tu y yo.

 _ **Un rato después...**_

 _\- ¡Pero mira como se ahoga Kanon en un charquito!-_ La sonrisa de Saga era enorme, mientras que la confusión de sus compañeros era mucho más enorme- _¡Pero mira como se ahoga por estar ahí solito!_

\- Eh...- Aioros miro confundido al Géminis- Saga- el mayor alzo una ceja, sin dejar de sonreír- así no va la canción.

El geminiano se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Oigan- Mu volteo asía ambos lados, como buscando a alguien- ¿Y Kanon?

Todas las miradas volaron asía Saga, que respondió alegre y con voz cantarina;

\- _Bebe y bebe y vuelve a beber, Kanoncito en un charco en el que lo encerré..._

 _ **Con Kanon, en... Cabos Sunion.**_

\- ¡Sácame de aquí, Saga!- golpeo los barrotes, el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura- ¡Sácame! ¡Me voy a ahogar!- varias lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas- ¡SAGA!

-X-

 **Saga & Kanon** _**otra vez...**_

La más famosa red de comunicación internacional y nacional, donde uno se entera de cosas que ni siquiera te importan pero que por asares del destino, terminas leyendo.

Saga estaba tan inmerso en su cuenta de twitter donde más de tres millones de chicas le seguían, al igual que en face e instagram. Obvio lo seguían para echarse un buen taco de ojo. Las fotos tan jodidamente provocativas que tenia y las que subía... Selfies, después y antes de cada entrenamiento- cabe destacar que en todas no traía camisa-, después de peinarse, ¡Joder! Que también tenía unas después de salir de la ducha y otras donde estaba en una bañera con burbujas... Como quien dice, desnudito.

Tan entretenido se hallaba que no presto atención a Kanon, que al igual que él, no dejaba de teclear con una velocidad impresionante en la destartalada computadora de escritorio.

El menor recibía cientos de deseos buenos de feliz navidad, así que decidió desearlas el también, ye que cierta persona también se las deseara públicamente..

\- Saga...

\- Mmm.

\- Feliz navidad.

\- Igualmente.- respondió el mayor, valiéndole gorro que el peliazul arrugara la frente.

\- Ve y déjame un mensajito en mi muro.- pidió.

\- Ya sabes a donde irte, Kanon.

\- Pofaaa...

\- Kanon, habla bien.

\- Vamo´ comentame.- pidió nuevamente.

Saga lentamente se dio la vuelta hasta que su mirada se encontró con el sonriente rostro de su gemelo- ¿Queles que te comente?- pregunto en el mismo tono y modo infantil de Kanon, el cual asintió. Saga se dio la vuelta y rápidamente entro al perfil de su hermanito- Vamo´a comental...

 **Saga de Géminis a Kanon El Sensual Géminis Menor:**

¡Feliz navidad Kanon! Aquí te dejo un bello villancico que va acorde a estas fiestas espero te guste, hermanito, con mucho amor :*

Kanoncito el Sabanero va camino a Atlantis

Si lo ven, si no ven, díganle que es un buey

Tuki, tuki, tuki, tuki tuki tap. Díganle que se apure o no va a cenar.

Tuki tap, ese Kanoncito es un burro que no lo quiere ni mamá.

Kanoncito el Sabanero va camino a Belén, si lo ven, si lo ven... Díganle que es un buey.

Tuki tap, ya me canse de los Tukis ya mejor termino de cantar.

Tuki, tuki tap, ya muérete Kanon y deja de molestar!

Tuki tap... TAP TAAAAP

PD: ¡Feliz navidad!- A S _hura de CabraSirena, Aioros Sagitario Potra Voladora que No Vuela, Seiya de Madraso, Hyoga Pato CuaCua, Camus Maestro De Los Hielos Eternos E Infinitos, Milo El Cincuenta Sombras de Escorpión, Aldebaran de Tauro, Mu la borrega de Aries, Shion el Papá de los Borregos de Aries, Dohko El Grande de Libra, Aioria El Gato Volador de Leo, Shaka El Dios de Virgo Más Poderoso Que Goku, Shun de Andromeda, Ikki El Entradas Perronas de Fénix, Afrodita El Más Hermoso del Santuario De Piscis, Ángelo Mascara Mortal de Cancer, Pose El Dios De Él Mar, Sorrento de Sirena, Ío El Rosado, Krishna, Kaysa El Imitador, Isaak El Tuertis de Kraken, Radamanthys de Wyver, Minos el Titiritero de Grifo, Aiakos El No Hermano Gemelo Perdido De Milo DE GARUDA y cientos de personas más les gusta esto._

\- ¿Te gusto?- pregunto con una sonrisilla, viéndole de refilón.

\- ¡MUERETE SAGA!

 **-X-**

 **Aioria**

 _ **cinco años después de la muerte de Aioros...**_

La misma canción puesta por décima vez en el estero sonó en la quinta casa, mientras su guardián, Aioria, estaba en el sillón de la sala. Un vaso de cristal y una botella eran sus más fieles compañías en esa noche del veinticuatro de Diciembre.

 _Este año ya se ha ido, ¿Cuántas cosas han pasado?_

\- "Pues... Vuelvo a recordar que te mataron, te acusaron de traidor y a mí, por ser tu hermano, también."- pensó, mientras volvía a llenar su copa.

 _Algo hemos aprendido, y algo hemos olvidado._

\- "No, solo eh aprendido que nunca se olvida tu pasado, porque se la viven reprochándotelo."- le llego la imagen de Milo, el Escorpión Dorado, tachándolo de traidor y menos preciándole, al igual que Mascara Mortal.

 _Pero siento aquí en mi alma..._

\- "Que cada día está más rota... Más triste, más muerta. Como tú."

 _Nada, nada, ah cambiado..._

\- "Muchas cosas lo han hecho."- dio un pequeño sorbo.

 _Siempre te llevo conmigo, vivo tan enamorado._

\- "Siempre estas a cada paso que doy, por más que me quiera alejar de ti y de tu recuerdo. Siempre estas más y más junto a mí. Y, por ende, te quiero más... Bien... eso sonó muy raro, ya estoy muy borracho."- gruño, porque sí, efectivamente ya estaba borracho. Su vista nublada se lo confirmaba.

 _Las_ _lucecitas de mi árbol, parece que hablan de ti._

\- "Pues no tengo árbol, pero son las estrellas de Sagitario las que me hablan de ti. Dicen; Que estás muerto. Porque ya no brillan, lucen opacas y tristes."

 _Y entre piñatas y sonrisas, siento que no estés aquí._

\- "Eso fue hace mucho... Yo era la piñata que los soldados y aprendices disfrutaban golpear... Sus burlas delataban claramente que estaba y estoy solo... Porque tu no ibas a defenderme, a ayudarme a levantarme, a _sonreírme_ y decirme que todo estaría bien."

 _El espejo veo en mi rostro acabándose mi piel._

\- "Mi reflejo delata mi tristeza y la sequedad de mi cutis... Porque ya no tengo crema... Bien, eso sonó muy Afrodita."- volvió a gruñir, antes de volver a vaciar el vaso y volverlo a llenar.

 _Y la agonía de este año, siento que muero con él._

\- "Desde hace mucho que ya no vivo."

 _Llega navidad, y yo si ti, en esta soledad._

\- "Maldita soledad, mil veces maldita..."

 _Recuerdo el día en que te perdí._

\- "No quiero recordarlo... ¡Maldita canción!"

 _No sé donde estés,_

\- "En una fosa común... Así que, técnicamente, no sé donde estas... Hermano..."- sollozo el felino.

 _pero en verdad, por tu felicidad._

\- "Porque descanses en paz..."

 _Hoy brindo en esta navidad, ¡Feliz navidad!_

\- "Feliz navidad, Aioros"- observo la fotografía tomada hace años, en la cual estaban él y su hermano mayor. Aioros le abrazaba protectoramente y él, sonreia como hace mucho habia olvidado hacerlo; Una sonrisa inocente, _feliz_.

Una lagrima fue borrada con brusquedad y el vaso de leche, vaciado con rapidez.

 **-O-**

 **Milo**

\- ¡Feliz navidad! ¡Elsa!- grito Escorpión, entrando a la casa de Acuario, donde su dueño ya le esperaba, vestido con un abrigo, guantes y gorrito rojo, en su mano derecha unas hojas con canciones navideñas esperaba por ser cantadas esa noche de invierno- ¡Vayámonos ya, que los chicos nos esperan en Capricornio!

\- Milo- suspiro, rogando a su Diosa por paciencia- No me digas así.- el menor respondió con una sonrisa inocente.

\- ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto, acomodándose su gorrito de color verde- Quiero apresurarme- informo.

\- Sí, vamos.- salió, seguido de Milo, que daba brinquitos contentos- No entiendo como accedí a esto.- gruño.

\- ¡Ese no es espíritu navideño, Camus!- le regaño, pasándole un brazo por los hombros para caminar a la par.

\- Yo no creo en la navidad.- respondió.

\- Y creí que solo Saga era el Grinch del Santuario.- dijo rodando sus turquesas.

\- ¿Que yo qué?- pregunto el mencionado.

Saga, Aioros, Afrodita y Shura les esperaban en Capricornio, ya que toda la orden Dorada debía ir a Rodorio a cantar villancicos a cada casa del lugar.

\- Nada, nada.- murmuro, recordando el incidente de Kanon hace pocos días- Por cierto ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

\- ¿Yo?- se señalo Saga así mismo, Milo asintió- Pues Aioros- miro al castaño- Me obligo a venir aquí.

\- No te obligue, te lo pedí.- se defendió.

\- ¿Y para que lo querías?- cuestiono Shura, encaminándose a la salida.

\- Yo te respondo, Cabra- respondió el gemelo- Aquí tu tarado vecino- Aioros arrugo la frente- me pidió que viniera para escogerle un gorrito.

\- ¡Ey! Si no hubieras venido, yo aún seguiría indeciso.- señalo.

\- Quieren callarse- interrumpió Camus- Mientras más rápido acabemos esto, mejor.- Saga asintió ante sus palabras.

\- Bueno,- Afrodita aplaudió- Vamos, vamos que todavía hay que pasar por los otros inútiles.

Y así, salieron camino a Aries, donde los demás esperaban, impacientes.

 _ **Ya en Rodorio...**_

\- _Recogido, tu rebaño ¿A dónde vas pastorcito?_

\- _Voy a llevar al portal, re-queso, manteca y vino_.- completaron los otros Dorados.

Los aplausos no se tardaron en escuchar, incluso chiflidos y ovaciones recibían los Santos.

Más como siempre hay un negrito en el arroz.

Radamanthys, Minos, Aiakos y Lune se encontraban ahí, su señor Hades les había concedido el permiso de salir a dar una vuelta. Y en ningún momento les paso por la cabeza, encontrarse a los Dorados.

\- Pero qué bonito.- se burlo Minos, caminando elegantemente entre la gente, que se hacía a un lado, dejándole pasar- Igual de bonito que su santo de Piscis.- señalo a Afrodita, que sufría de un tic en el ojo.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves?- susurro el peliazul.

\- Cálmate Nemo, cálmate.- Ángelo le tomo del brazo, apuñalando con la mirada al juez.

\- ¡Yo no soy bonito!- estallo Piscis, encendiendo sus cosmos- ¡Soy hermoso, inútil! ¡H-E-R-M-O-S-O!- deletreo, para después lanzarse contra el peliblanco, derribándolo al suelo y metiéndole unos puñetazos- ¡Soy Hermoso! No bonito... ¡HERMOSO!

\- ¡Afrodita!- Ángelo y Shura corrieron a apartarlo del Juez, que ahora lucia un ojo hinchado y el labio partido.

\- Me las vas a pagar.- murmuro Grifo, poniéndose lentamente de pie, apretando los puños

\- ¡Alto!- grito Radamanthys a Lune, que estaba a punto de atacar- Nosotros venimos en son de paz- ni yo me la creo pensó.

\- Vienen a burlarse- gruño Kanon- ¡Ataquen!- grito, varios iban a secundarle, cuando Milo comenzó a cantar sin despegar la vista de los espectros.

 _Estocada y estocada_

 _Y sobre mi cama una_

 _Arrójame a tu hermana,_

 _veras la dejo en la luna._

 _¡Lleguen! hermanas de este guey_

 _Que los cabrones cojan, ¿Qué buena me traen?_

 _Recogido, tu hermano ¿A dónde vas cabroncillo?_

 _Voy a llevar al congal, Rada, Aiakos, Lune y Minos._

Los Santos Dorados miraron boquiabiertos a Milo que hacia una sutil reverencia y agradecía los aplausos de los aldeanos.

\- ¡Agárrenme porque lo mato!- grito Minos, Radamanthys no tardo en tomarlo del brazo y jalarlo asía atrás- ¡Nadie se mete con mi hermana!- grito, mientras Milo sonreía triunfante, al saber que había golpeado un punto débil.

\- Señor Minos...- Lune le miro sorprendido- Pero si usted no tiene hermanas.- el espectro lo pensó unos segundos y se calmo.

\- Pues ya que ninguno de los tres tiene hermanas- Milo amplió su sonrisa- Con su madre me conformo.

\- ¡Hijo de tu p...!- corearon los jueces al unisonó.

\- Nos vamos.- Lune ato al trió con su látigo, ya que sabía que estaban en tiempos de paz y si cometían algún agravio... Hades les castigaría.- ¡Feliz navidad!- ondeo su mano libre- ¡Feliz navidad y feliz camino al infierno!- se alejo de ahí, por la calle empedrada, arrastrando a los tres furiosos "hermanos"

\- Me quito el sombrero, Milo.- Kanon hizo una reverencia- Que imaginación la tuya.

\- Gracias, muchas, muchas gracias.- sonrió, bajando del escenario que habían montado siendo coreado por todos.

 **-X-**

 _ **Agradecimientos y ¿Composición o descomposición?**_

Se levanta el telón, y una chica de pelo castaño hasta los hombros, de tez morena y ojos negros tras unas gafas de tecolote, sonríe.

\- Muy buenas noches- saluda- Agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer este disparate que hice con mucho cariño para ustedes... También me encantaría agradecer que me hayan acompañado a lo largo de este año... ¡Porque hace tres días cumplí un año en fanfiction y...y...!- solloza- Y... y...

\- ¡Y ya cállate! ¡Carajo!- sale un peliazul, con unos ojazos tan preciosos y luminosos que hasta te encandilan.

\- ¡Kanon! Con una mierrrr... ¿Porque siempre me interrumpes, eh, eh?

\- Porque se me da la gana.

\- Mta... Bueno, estaba en que...

\- ¡Feliz navidad!- entran los dorados que faltan, en un trineo que es tirado por Aldebaran.

\- ¿En que estaba?- murmura la castaña, al ver que los santos salen sonrientes del trineo y se le acercan.

\- En que vas a agradecer este año de compañía.- sonríe Saga.

\- ¡Cierto! Me encantaría agradecerles a todas y cada una de las personitas que siempre comentan, a los que me agregan a sus favoritos- sus ojos se humedecen y le tiembla el labio inferior- también a los silenciosos, que a pesar de no comentar, se que están ahí... Muchas gracias... Espero les haya encantado este especial navideño, que hice con mucho amor y altas cantidades de cafeína y aspirinas...

\- Bien- gruñe Kanon, soplándose su sensual flequillo- Vamos a lo siguiente.

\- ¡Cierto! Vamos con el villancico que tengo preparado para ustedes, de mi, para todos... Mis compañeros los Doritos, serán mis... Acompañantes... ¡Y dice! Una, ¡Y dice! Dos, y dice ¡Tres! ¡Ay!

 _Os pido posada en el nombre del chico bueno_

 _él tiene un pajarillo que canta_

 _y se llama Filomeno._

 _Los dorados la miran con cara de ¡¿Khé?!_

 _Entre catorce bueyes finos_

 _bueyes finos_

 _Les canto esta canción._

 _A Kanon se las pido_

 _Y a Saga se las quito..._

 _\- Las nueces- informa- Mal pensados..._

 _Milo se atasca de vino,_

 _que le robo a Camus hoy._

 _Entre estos sexys catorce bueyes finos_

 _bueyes finos_

 _entono esta canción._

 _Pidiéndoles un poquito, poquito de su atención._

 _Camus me mira re feo, pues quiere que me calle_

 _Ángelo esta borracho desde ayer._

 _Shura les manda un beso,_

 _Afrodita un abrazo_

 _Dohko no sabe de esto._

 _Shion come tamales de queso._

 _Milo se atasca otra vez de vino_

 _Kanon me mira seductor_

 _Saga ya esta celoso_

 _Aldebaran me mira contento_

 _Mu me mira espantado_

 _Shaka duerme en mi hombro._

 _Aioria está enojado_

 _Aioros ya se fue a volar._

 _Ya no se qué diablos estoy cantando... Mejor me callo ya..._

 _Ya con esta me despido, el año viejo se va_

 _Llega el año nuevo, y las vísperas de Navidad._

 _Que pasen felices fiestas... Tan taran, tan tan..._

\- ¿Qué diablos?- murmura Shura

\- Eso mismo digo yo- se encoge de hombros la castañ- Ya saben que luego me pongo medio Happy, comprendan..

\- Bueno...- Ángelo carraspea- Nos leemos próximamente y...

\- ¡Alto!- grita Safiro alzando las manos- ¡Falta lo más importante!

Sale corriendo ante la mirada sorpresiva de los santos dorados.

Safiro se sitúa frente a los santos, saca una grabadora y una cámara. Coloca un disco y lo pone.

\- Mis chavas... Feliz navidad... ¡Denle dorados!- grita como poseída, encendiendo la cámara.

 _The stroke_ comienza a sonar...

\- ¿Que quieres que haga...?- Mu se queda a media oración al ver a los dos gemelos desprenderse de sus abrigos y gorritos, bailando sensualmente.

\- ¡A eso me refiero! ¡Fuera ropa! ¡Fuera ropa!- comienza a grabar.

Saga y Kanon ya van por la camisa, desabrochándola seductoramente, mientras miran fogosamente a la lectora, se muerden el labio inferior cuando la camisa es lanzada al suelo... Están solo en pantalones... Madre mía.

Los demás no tardan en seguirlos.

Camus ya va por los zapatos, Milo ya se está bajando el pantalón...

Shura, Afrodita, Ángelo, Aioros y Aioria ya están en las mismas condiciones que Saga y Kanon.

\- ¡Madre mía, agárrenme confesada!- grita la castaña, con un rollo de papel en la mano.- ¡Los pantalones!- chilla.

Shaka ya está en su pantaloncillo de tela, Mu igual... Y Alde..., Benditos sean los Brasileños... Que cuerpazoooo...

Shion y Dohko ya están en pantalones.

\- ¡Los pantalones!- grita nuevamente la castaña, al borde de un paro cardíaco.

Los catorce se forman, en filita, uno al lado del otro por signo... Y... ¡Se arrancan los pantalones! Lo malo es que aún traen los bóxers.

\- Esta canción es especialmente para todas las muñecas que nos leen...- Shura guiña un ojo y Saga da un paso al frente.

El gemelo se aclara la garganta y comienza a cantar.

\- _Me dejaste un recado en el espejo, bien escrito con tu lápiz labial. De pasada manchaste mi camisa, con el brillo de tu lápiz labial. Desde entonces no sé lo que me pasa, traigo suelto el instinto animal... Quiero verte de nuevo por la casa, hundido en el embrujo de tu lápiz labial..._

\- _Mánchame_ \- corean los dorados, señalando su cuerpo.

\- _De nuevo ven y mánchame, tan solo ven y mánchame, mánchame... con tu boca sensual..._

Sepuede contemplar a la castaña pintándose los labios con un labial rojo...

Milo, en un descuido, le quita la grabadora a Safiro y pone música... Más movida de lo normal.

 _Menea tu chapa_ de Wilo, comienza a sonar a todo lo que da... Los dorados dan la vuelta, ahora mostrando su bien formado trasero, moviéndose al son de la música...

En cuanto termina, Safiro ya trae un tanque de oxigeno.

 _El serrucho_ le sigue y... Y los dorados bailan re bonito.

Cadera para adelante y para atrás... Todos cantan, siguiendo a Mr Black.

\- _Yo soy su carpintero..._ \- canta el Escorpión dorado, guiñando con aires coquetos un ojo.

\- _Hay mamá, ay mamá..._

\- ¡Denme serrucho!- Safiro carraspea- Digo... ¡Den serrucho!

Y que sale la de _La peinada_... Y Afrodita es ahora el que domina la pista O.O

\- ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Eh!- gritan los santos, dando aplausos alrededor de Afrodita que se contonea... Raro xD

Acaba la canción, _Esta noche cena pancho_ suena y es Dohko y Shion quienes la bailan... Bien botana.

Llega a la estrofa de;

 _Esta noche cena pancho, si me porto bien_

Más los viejos maestros la cambian;

\- ¡ _Esta noche cena pancho,_ _ **si tenemos con quien**_ _!_

Las rolas van pasando, hasta que llega el clímax final.

 _Yo soy tu maestro_

Y Camus da un paso al frente, liderándolos...

¡WAAAAAA! OOOOOuuuuuuOOOOO

\- _Yo soy tu maestro... Quien supo enseñarte, fui el segundo en tu vida pero el primero en amarte._

\- C _omo es posible que me digas que lo amas, cuando yo se quien es el dueño de tu cama..._

\- _Yo soy tu maestro...-_ cantan, ambas manos ya están en sus bóxers... Ya se sabe la intención, se los van a quitar...

\- ¡Quítenselos! OuO- grita Safiro, ya que es la vocera de las lectoras- ¡Quítenselos o se los quito yo!

Los dorados hacen caso, sus manos ya están en las prendas... Las arrancan y...

Safiro cae desmayada, ósea que no vio nada de nada.

Los dorados están... en calzoncillos de color rojo con un bonito arbolito navideño (entiéndase un pino) en dimensiones tres D(... ¿Qué cosa? O.O... No hagan caso a lo ultimo... Gracias -.-), sonríen a la cámara y ondean la mano, despidiéndose.

\- Feliz navidad... Lectoras.- Camus guiña un ojo, con aire coqueto, mientras cae el telón.

 **FIN**

Kanon: Esperamos les haya gustado el final n.n

Saga: Obvio, si salí yo en calzones rojos con un bonito pino estampado ¿A quién no? ;)

Milo: ¿No que no usas?

Saga: Solo en ocasiones especiales :3

Shura: Vale, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!

Shaka: Canciones usadas aquí;

 **Los peces en el rio (?)**

 **Navidad sin ti- Marco Antonio Solis**

 **Belén- (?)**

 **The stroke**

 **Lapiz Labial- Felinos**

 **Menea tu chapa- Wilo**

 **El serrucho- Mr Black**

 **Esa noche cena pancho- Banda Jerez (?)**

 **La peinada- Chuy Lizarraga**

 **Yo soy tu maestro- Grupo Pesadilla o (¿) los Perez (?) cualquiera de los dos**

Camus: Esperamos les haya gustado este especial!

Afrodita: Comentarios, desmayos y sueños prohibidos con nosotros son bien recibidos ;)

Mu: Chicos, ¿No deberíamos recoger a Safiro? Aún esta desmayada.

Kanon: Ño... Vámonos. ¡Feliz navidad mis amores! Nos leemos pronto.

Se despiden:

 _ **Los Desnudistas, Sensuales y Pecaminosos Santos De Athena y... Una Safiro desmayada.**_


End file.
